tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Shinjitsu
Shiro Shinjitsu '''(史郎真実, ''Shinjitsu Shiro, White Truth) ''is a Rank 1 at CCG. He currently resides in the 16th Ward, in a lonely apartment complex. Appearance Shiro is a skinny ( sorta ) looking male. He hovers at 6'1" and weights 143lbs. Usually, Shiro can be seen with a foreboding or thoughtful face, his glasses clearly showing his turquoise eyes. Shiro can usually be seen wearing a Tuxedo while working at CCG. White Tie, White Vest and the such. The strange thing from this attire is his shoes. Which are sneakers. He usually ( if not all the time ) is wearing brown sneakers. Out of work, Shiro has a more "lax" appearance. Wearing jeans, a white button down shirt, and sneakers. Personality Shiro is a pretty calm and decisive person on almost everything. He likes to take his time in planning things out, so that almost any plan is executed with extreme precision. Aside from work related matters, He is a pretty kind person. He likes to help other people. Examples of this include helping the elderly cross the street and such. Whenever something related to his parents pops up, Whether it be during or after work, he becomes extremely serious. Almost as if he was a completely different person. He becomes ruthless and unforgiving, extremely relentless and cold. History Shiro lived a regular life until a certain event took place. An event that changed his path in life forever. But that shall be explained later. For now, let us look at Shiro's childhood experience. Shiro was born on September 13th, 1992 at 12:24PM. This was the first and only child of his parents. He began grade school in first grade at the age of 5 ( Quite young for First Grade ). He graduated from Elementary when he turned 12, and went on to Junior High, graduating from that at 15. When he reached Senior High School, he began to participate in his school's Kendo and Aikido, taking up the spot of Vice-Captain in his second year and captain by his third year. He began to train in the art of Laido as well at a nearby dojo. He graduated from Senior High School at 18, and went on to study Law and Ghoul Related topics at a nearby and cheap University. That was his regular life. . That is until that event. Shiro had taken a vacation from his University life, due to the fact that it was the Christmas Holidays, the time when the students were allowed to return home to see their family. Little did Shiro know, this would be the worst Christmas ever, He had taken a cabbie to his old house, which took him approximately One hour to arrive there. Once there he payed the fee and waved the driver off. Right as he stopped in front of the door, he could smell something fowl. even worse, he had this bad feeling about going into his old home, something that was absolutely strange. He decided to shrug it off, but kept his guard up, just in case anything had happened. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The stench hit him faster than a truck ( going at 90MPH ) rammed into a wall. Long story short, he found his Step-Brother eating his Human Parents, and attacked him in a fit of rage. He was quickly and easily subdued by Yukiteru. From then on the two got involved in Mind Games and the such, Shiro going as far as to joining CCG just to hunt him down. Relationships Powers and Abilities: * '''Strengths: '''Shiro is considerably strong for his age, having trained in Aikido, Kendo, and liado. * '''Weaknesses: '''Shiro is not very durable. Meaning a few, concentrated attacks can easily take him down. Weapons - '''Orochi: A B Rate, Koukaku Quinque. It is shaped in the form of a double Naginata. It has a very unique design compared to other Kagunes and Naginatas at that. The end portions of the Naginata have a blade attached to them, with a red adorned section on the lower right part of the blade. This Double Naginata itself is detachable, being able to be used as a dual wielding weapon. When detached, they can be used as Daggers or a Dao Sword. Gallery Bibliography Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Winters Squad